


Cognac

by sierra_roe



Category: Cordelia (Movie Poster), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Femdom, Gender Role Reversal, Infidelity, Loosely Inspired by Downton Abbey, Lust, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Yuletide Treat, historical accuracy? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: Frank’s mother and father want him to get married and continue running the family estate. But he longs for something more, even if he can’t quite put his finger on what it is.
Relationships: Cordelia/Frank (Cordelia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Cognac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonesane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/gifts).



Frank looked out over the green expanse of his family’s estate. It was mid-summer and the insects were lazily buzzing in the warm air. The lawns were well-maintained, of course. The estate was very well run by his parents, who took pride in doing things well, thoroughly, and often. It wasn’t that Frank didn’t take the same pride, of course, it was just that he found it had to be interested in the business of running the estate.

The voice across from him brought him back to the present. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. He was sitting outside for afternoon tea with a pretty young lady, of charming good character, and from a suitable place in society. He should do his best to be a good host and conversation partner. It was just that this young lady was _so_ dull, it was straining his powers of attention and conversation.

The suitable young lady, who was called Marcine, was of course not someone he would have chosen to dine with had his mother not firmly insisted, in her way that allowed for no arguments, that since he was reaching the age where people were starting to become concerned about his persistent bachelordom, he had better get serious about finding the right lady sooner rather than later. After all, the family had a legacy to preserve. And as his parents’ only child, it all fell to Frank to carry on the family name and the running of the estate.

He looked off down the long road that led to their property, and was pleased to find a welcome distraction. A car could be seen, sending up a cloud of dirt behind it as it rattled down the road.

“Ah, that must be cousin Edward and his wife,” he remarked to Marcine, “I apologize. I hadn’t realized they would arrive so early today.”

Being a polite young woman of society, fortunately Marcine took the hint and made her excuses to leave, to allow Frank to attend to the arrival of his cousin.

Cousin Edward and his wife Cordelia lived quite far away, so it was rare that they came to visit. In truth, Frank was not that well acquainted with either of them. He had only met Cordelia once before, at the wedding, in fact. He had found her to be a vivacious and likable woman. Although she was slim of stature, her formidable attitude more than made up for it. She seemed to have an abundance of energy for any project she put her mind to, and she was frequently involved in charitable ventures.

The car pulled up and after the greetings were made, luggage was moved inside, and rooms were organized, the rest of the day passed quickly. There was arrangements to be made, conversations to be had, catching up to be done, and dinner to eaten. Finally, in the evening, Frank was able to take some time for himself.

Frank entered the drawing room and poured himself some cognac from the decanter on the sidebar. His evening routine, after the rest of the household had retired, was his favorite part of the day.

Drink in hand, he turned on a lamp and settled into an armchair to read. He had only gotten a few pages into his book when he heard a noise and looked up to find Cordelia in the doorway.

“Oh, good evening, Cordelia,” he said, surprised, “I didn’t expect to see you up this late at night. I hope there isn’t a problem with your room?”

“No, no problem at all, Francis,” she said, “I simply couldn’t sleep. May I join you?”

“Of course,” Frank said, standing to gesture at the armchair across from him, “Please, sit down. Make yourself at home.”

Cordelia smiled at him, but instead of sitting, walked to the sidebar and picked up the decanter.

“Might you prefer some wine or sherry? I would be happy to fetch it for you.”

“This is what I wish to drink,” Cordelia said. “My preferences have never matched that which is expected of me. There are many things I prefer that men prefer as well. Cognac is one of them.” She poured two fingers worth into a glass. “All my life, I have had people telling me what I should or shouldn’t prefer. Now, I make my own choices.”

“My apologies. I meant no offense.”

“That’s alright, Francis.” She noticed the book still in his hand, “But tell me, what are you reading?”

Frank chuckled, “It is a silly thing. A novel. A tale of adventure and romance. In fact, this book is the reason I’m here, reading after midnight. Whenever my father sees me reading novels, he asks me if I have time for such frivolity, why I do not use it to improve my knowledge of running the estate.”

“I think perhaps we both have people in our lives telling us what we should or should not enjoy,” Cordelia said with a knowing glance in his direction.

“Perhaps it is the way of the world.”

She stood, her back to him, looking at the paintings in the study. “Edward tells me that you may be married soon.”

“Yes, well, that is certainly what my mother intends. She’s quite worried that I haven’t found a girl to marry yet.”

“Surely a handsome man like yourself could have the pick of any girl you desire.”

“Oh!” Frank felt his face flush hot, “Well, that is quite flattering, but my mother is intent on presenting me with only suitable matches. Most recently, she’s invited a girl around for tea every week, at least.”

She turned to look at him. “And none have met your liking?”

“Many are quite pretty, quite intelligent, and quite suitable. They would all make excellent wives who would, God willing, produce an heir for the family estate.”

“Let me ask again. And in spite of all that, none have met your liking?”

Frank sighed, “I have found that a pretty face will only go so far. The girls may be supremely suitable, but I tire easily of their conversation. We seem to lack a certain mutual spark. I suppose eventually I may ask for Marcine’s hand. She seems to be the best of the bunch.”

“And should only only marry for suitability? Perhaps there are other things one should consider? Romance? Excitement?” She paused, looking almost regretful, “I married for suitability. After some time it became clear that my passions exceed that of my husband. We are matched in intellect but not much else. He is kind, indulgent, but I fear we have already discovered that we do not share many of the same interests.”

“That is quite candid.”

She swirled her drink in her glass, then looked up at him. “I have found that sometimes being candid is the best way to get what one desires, Francis.”

 _And what is it that you desire?_ He thought it but did not dare to say it aloud. It would have been too forward. He barely knew Cordelia, after all. “Truthfully, only my mother calls me Francis. Please, call me Frank, as my friends do.”

“And are we friends, Frank?”

“I would hope so, Cordelia, but if not now, I hope dearly that we may become friends during your stay here.”

“I hope for that as well, Frank.” She sipped her cognac.

They stayed in the drawing room for some time longer, speaking of their lives and their hopes for the future. Eventually Frank said that as the hour was late, he had better turn in for the evening. They walked together down the hallway toward the wing with the bedrooms.

At the entrance to Cordelia’s bedroom, Frank said, “Well, my thanks for a lovely if unexpected conversation this evening, Cordelia.”

She looked up at him, “And mine as well.”

There was a fire burning behind her eyes, so hot, it threatened to overwhelm him. Suddenly unable to meet her gaze, he laughed and looked down.

“What is it?” Cordelia asked.

“I don’t believe that I have ever had a woman look at me the way you look at me.” He paused, “I’m sorry, that was impolite.”

“No, Frank. It was perfect.” Without warning, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled, turning him so he faced the wall. Frank was so shocked, he let himself be moved. He gasped as he was pressed against the wall of the hallway.

Cordelia’s breath was hot on his ear as she leaned in close behind him and whispered, “Do you want more out of life, Frank?”

He could only draw a ragged gasp in reply. He felt her hand on his hip, slowly circling in towards his belt and threatening to drift lower. A feeling ran through him, a feeling of anticipation. Anticipation for exactly what, he did not know, for he sensed it would not be the simplistic version of sex to which he was accustomed.

“But Cordelia… Edward would never forgive… And Marcine...”

“Do not think of them now. Put them out of your mind. What do you wish for? What are your desires?”

“I wish for you. You.” He did not expect the words to come tearing out of him, but they did.

“Good. We must indulge our animal natures if we are to stay sane in this world”

He did not know exactly what she meant by that but he realized it was the not-knowing that was the enticing part. He felt that whatever it was, it would be like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Cordelia drew back and turned him around, her eyes drawing over his body.

“Yes,” she said, “I think I will enjoy my stay here very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to leave the details about what sex between the two of them would look like up to the reader's imagination. maybe it's even the type of D/s that doesn't involve traditional forms of sex at all, i don't know! if anyone has an idea about what would happen next, related works are more than welcome.


End file.
